Black
Black is a character who first appeared in Twisted Metal (1995) in Mr. Ash's ending and later appeared as a playable character in Twisted Metal: Black and the canceled Twisted Metal: Lost. Twisted Metal (1995) Though not known yet, it is quite possible that Black from TM(1995) is the same one from Twisted Metal: Black. A creature created by Mr. Ash, it is powerful enough to destroy the world. If it is Black (the driver of the vehicle Manslaughter), then he was quite possibly stolen by Calypso to go to the TM:B universe (as stated in Twisted Metal: Head-On) and take out the other Calypso. Twisted Metal: Black In this game, the vehicle Manslaughter is driven by a man named Black. His face is completely covered (except for his eyes) by a thief mask with two zippers (looking almost like a gimp mask), one going along the middle of the top of his head and the other across his mouth. There is no information regarding his story, nor any connection with the other contestants. Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: NOT A PATIENT Disorder: No information available. Treatment: No information available. Voice actor: Unknown Story Black is on a mission for another person to locate and murder Calypso. However the person who sent him has never before been seen and it is never revealed why exactly he is carrying out this mission. According to the original Twisted Metal created in the year 1995, in TM:B the entire storyline is darker, and is referred to as an "alternate universe," in comparison to the other Twisted Metal games. As stated, it is because it is all in Needles Kane's head. But there is even more to TM:B. Black, the driver of Manslaughter, made an appearance in TM(1995), Darkside's driver Mr. Ash's "lost" ending. In that ending he wants his demon "black" back, which makes one believe Mr. Ash is Satan. When he gets Black back, Calypso gets very upset. This is because Black is sent on a mission to kill a darker, more evil Calypso in the "Black" universe. Dialogue #''"...Name..................Black.............k..ll...............l.....Calypso...."'' #''".....They..................m...a....de................me......t-t-to.....win th-the....gam..e"'' #''"...I....kn..ow...3 lessons..only....how t-t-to eat........how to..........cr..a..p..........how to kill"'' #''"...T.ruck so big...........Black..........................is.................stronger.."'' #''"....Was.................................I.........al.......way..s..........Black?....."'' #''"..I...kn..ow...all...of..Cal......ypso........weak....nezz......I...will eat...his...hea..rt..."'' #''"............................Cal....ypso..........you..............are...ne....ar....."'' #''"....Hope...Cal......ypso....runs............more f..u..n for............me......."'' Ending Twisted Metal: Lost Not much is changed about Manslaughter in Twisted Metal: Lost. The only difference is that an attempt at a story for him was added: No one knows where Black comes from, but he seems incapable of dying, and he has only one goal: to kill Calypso. The latest rumor is that Black actually comes from a parallel universe where a different, more colorful Calypso wants to use Black to murder his darker twin. However, seeing as how Twisted Metal: Lost was never completed, this story is not considered canon. Trivia Twisted Metal (1995) *Mr. Ash wanted to take back what's his; a demon named Black. Mr. Ash was the one who created Black. Twisted Metal: Black *The bomb that brings down Calypso's hideout in Black's ending is, apart from the "loving" note Calypso adds to it, almost identical to the one that John Doe's doomsday gang planted in the medical research plant. Whether this is a simple design choice or implication that Calypso was behind the plot is left up to the player to decide. **The bomb in Black's ending originally did not have the same design as John Doe's bomb. In the unused cutscene that Sony previewed, Black's story is narrated not by the character himself but by Black's creator. His name is not revealed, but he can possibly be Mr. Ash. He quotes: "At first, I thought it was over. All of my dreams dashed...ruined! My family's death still unavenged!" But, for a reason still unknown, that element was removed in the final debut version of Twisted Metal: Black. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Males Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Characters